El lado exquisitamente ironico de la vida
by katitabender
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, una exitosa residente de ultimo año de oncologia, sufre una experiencia traumatica que la obliga poner fin a toda relacion con el sexo masculino, lastima que la vida le ponga frente a Syaoran Li, el nuevo patologo del hospital y quien, al parecer, es tan perfecto como parece.


**Este es un Fanfiction basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captors**

* * *

**El lado exquisitamente irónico de la vida**

**Capítulo 1**

Tomaba una taza de café humeante en la penumbra de mi habitación, habitación que había sido mi medio de confinamiento desde hace prácticamente una semana, 1 día, 13 horas y 45 minutos. El teléfono, alojado en mi cómoda, no había parado de sonar desde el comienzo de mi aislamiento, y el timbre ¡oh, el bendito timbre! No había descansado un solo día desde entonces. Me sentía como una ermitaña ¿sería una cueva en el fin del mundo, mi casa ideal en estos momentos? ¿Sería mi vida, mejor, si la ironía de la vida no me hubiera quitado mi pilar y sosiego en menos de 10 minutos? Aquí está entonces mi problema, sin un pilar mi edificación estaba incompleta y desde entonces, la mínima ventisca hacía que mis muros cayeran en pedazos.

Sentí el olor a putrefacción de los restos de comida esparcidos por el piso, sentí a mi gato, kero, en medio de mi divagación acariciar su pelaje en mi talón, giré mi cabeza y entonces encontré el frasco de citalopram medio vacío en mi mesa de noche y vi a mi derecha el libro "crimen y castigo" a medio leer desde hace una semana.

¿Cómo había llegado al limbo? Era muy buena la pregunta y muy sencilla la respuesta. Mi amado prometido, a una semana de casarnos, había muerto debido a un trágico accidente. Se preguntaran ¿Qué estaba haciendo al momento del accidente? La respuesta es simple y me revuelve los líquidos estomacales de manera violenta. El muy estúpido, no hallo otra manera de nombrarlo, venía saliendo de un motel cuando, al no fijarse, fue arrollado por un camión repartidor de leche sufriendo instantáneamente un trauma severo en la cabeza y fractura de columna.

Se preguntaran también ¿sabría esa pobre mujer que su futuro marido la engañaba? Y la respuesta es no. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba, el hombre que le prometería entrega eterna, a una semana muere atropellado afuera del motel donde cometía infraganti el delito de engaño a su muy adorada novia con una… mujer indecente (Zorra).

Y luego, cuando me di cuenta lo que pasó, corrí a emborracharme y desde entonces con el dolor de la muerte de mi prometido, su engaño y mi ridículo total ante la ciudad entera me encerré en la habitación de mi hogar sacrificando así una semana de mi residencia en el Hospital General de Tokyo. Para los que no lo saben soy residente de tercer año de oncología y fue, saliendo de uno de mis turnos que lo conocí a él.

Estaba estresada últimamente, hacer mi residencia en oncología ponía mis nervios de punta. Después de 26 horas sin sueño, mis párpados me pesaban, mis huesos dolían y los calambres en el dedo grueso sacaban lágrimas. Sé que creerán esa mujer exagera pero era de esas mujeres, de 25 años que miraba a la medicina como mi orgullo y satisfacción y el trabajo y todo lo que ello conllevaba me había vuelto adicta, si la adicción en si no era tan mala, si era agotadora, y las ibuprofeno ya no ayudaban ni a mis dolores musculares y de cabeza.

Así fue, terminando mi turno, salí sin rumbo cierto y, dando y merodeando por las calles, hallé el típico bar solitario y poco concurrido en el cual no juzgarían a una mujer por quizá uno, dos o hasta tres tragos de cerveza bien fría. Al entrar lo primero que captó mi atención fue la penumbra y los dos únicos clientes sentados en la barra, decidí alejarme a una mesa arrinconada en el fondo del bar, algo desgastada y con olor a fresno, el menú estaba justo al lado izquierdo y un salero, pimentero y servilletas enfrente.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se me acercó el mesero. Un hombre de quizás 40 años bonachón y regordete, me sonrió con afabilidad mientras sacaba de su delantal una pequeña libreta y un lapicero tinta azul.

¿Qué va a ordenar?- me preguntó.

Hice como si pensaba mi pedido, pero en realidad lo tenía previsto justo antes de entrar al bar, así que con una sonrisa y tamborileando mis dedos sobre la mesa, típica manía que tengo cuando estoy ansiosa, le ordené una jarra de cerveza bien fría. Me preguntó si quería algo de comer y, pese que había pasado 15 horas desde mi último bocado, y no haber comido más de dos veces en 26 horas unas porciones algo pequeñas, no tenía ni media hambre.

El hombre pareció comprenderlo pues, inmediatamente fue por la cerveza. Me detuve entonces a ver los retratos. Unos un tanto curiosos. Había uno en particular sobre una mujer, de espaldas, sola en la penumbra, casi mi imagen, aislada en su mundo. Sentí pena, y sentí pena por mí misma. Los estudios me estaban aislando en la realidad más triste de mi yo real y aún no había decidido si me gustaba eso. Seguí ojeando mí alrededor hasta encontrarme con unos ojos algo azulados que captaron mi atención.

Me miraban fijamente y con algo más allá de la curiosidad, estaba sentado en la parte más alejada de la barra con algo parecido al coñac. Lo vi dar vueltas a su copa hasta levantarse de su taburete y caminar hacia mesa. Me removí incómoda bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Se sentó enfrente, justo al instante en que llevaban mi cerveza. El camarero nos vio con algo de curiosidad y preguntó.

-¿desean algo más?

-un variado- contestó él. Luego volteó a verme y con una sonrisa y voz tenue pronunció- nada mejor que una buena comida para conversar con los amigos ¿no crees?

Sonreí incómoda mientras cruzaba discretamente mis piernas por debajo de la mesa. Levantó su mano a gesto de saludo y tuve que conceder enlazar la mía con la suya. Era cálida, odiaba admitirlo. Y odiaba más admitir que había divagado mi vista por su rostro casi angelical, por sus finos cabellos plateados cayendo por los lados de su cara y su frente y por esos finos labios rosados. Era hermoso; y pensar en mi imagen desarreglada y maltratada por las horas sin descanso me hacía ruborizar como colegiala.

-mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro y tú eres…

-Sakura- recuerdo haber pronunciado sin tapujos- Sakura Kinomoto.

-tu nombre es el de una hermosa flor que retoña en primavera… ¿eres doctora, Sakura?

-¿co…como lo supiste?- tartamudeé. Me sentí algo acosada al acertar, siendo un extraño, en una de las facetas de mi vida.

-tienes la gabacha aún lado de tu silla- me sonrojé nuevamente. ¡Que torpe!

Pero aun así, fundiéndome en sus ojos decidí preguntarle sobre su profesión. Era un abogado recién llegado de América para ejercer aquí, en Tokio, tenía 29 años de edad, próximo a los 30, y con una envidiable fluidez verbal. Sonreía tímidamente sobre su copa al hablarme y rozaba mi mano cuando cogimos confianza. Así fue pues que, aquella tarde terminé bebiéndome 3 jarras de cerveza, disfrutando del sabor de un variado delicioso y en compañía de un hombre ameno. El intercambio de números llegó y con ello más comunicación y he de decir que ese mes de conocimiento me llevó al enamoramiento póstumo y profundo hacia ese hombre cuando, al cumplir un año de noviazgo, decidimos pensar en el matrimonio.

Ahora me sentía estúpida, muy estúpida, esos 4 meses de planeación de la boda consumieron tanto nuestros tiempos que con costo nos reuníamos a cenar en las noches y en las mañanas nos llamábamos para desearnos un buen día, mi aferrado deseo de llegar virgen al matrimonio… ¡ja! Pérdida de tiempo después de todo, que esperaba, era un hombre con necesidades ¡por Dios! Como no lo vi antes y esos mensajes en su celular ¡Claro Sakura, una amiga!

Me iba a levantar para ir al baño cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de forma súbita y con ella, mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos entró con cara de asombro. Instantáneamente sus brazos me rodearon de manera asfixiante y su voz resonó de manera chillona en toda la habitación.

-¡Oh Sakura!- dijo ella mientras me dirigía la mirada- rogué a todos los santos que estuvieras bien. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué has pasado haciendo que ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de limpiar? ¿Has visto tu casa?- negué suavemente mientras volvía acomodarme en la cama- ¿has estado aquí encerrada desde hace una semana?- asentí y su ceño se frunció-¿hasta cuándo pensabas vivir en la penumbra?-me encogí de hombros- Genial…- dijo algo exasperada- Mi Dios, Sakura, no te puedes echar a morir… ¿Qué pasará con la residencia? ¿Y tus pacientes que?

No contesté y pareció entenderme pues su mirada viajó por todo el desorden de mi habitación. Suspiró y salió de la habitación para regresar, minutos después, con una escoba, una pala, y una bolsa de basura. Empezó a recoger todo y me dio tanta culpabilidad que decidí seguirla. Me hizo un gesto negativo cuando cogí una bolsa vacía de frituras.

-déjalo, yo lo hago…

-Tomoyo…

-yo estaría en las mismas si fuera tu… ve y recuéstate.

Asentí y de nuevo me dirigí a mi cama. Hubo un silencio incómodo como de aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que ella, con su alegría habitual decidió romperlo.

-no hay que estar tan triste… ¡Miremos la televisión!- al encenderlo estaba sintonizado en el canal local. Se escuchó por toda la habitación la voz de la reportera del noticiero de las 6:00 pm.

_-… __y en otras noticias, familia del prestigioso abogado Yue Tsukishiro inicia demanda a conductor del camión repartidor causante de su muerte luego de este…_

El televisor fue apagado de inmediato y Tomoyo soltó una risita nerviosa. La vi de mala manera.

-¿sabes?- volvió a hablar después de recoger un vaso de sopa instantánea- ¿solo has comido estas porquerías?- asentí- y te haces llamar doctora… ¡Ya sé qué haremos! ¡Saldremos a cenar!- Fruncí mi frente de forma aterradora- ¡Oh no, no me mires de esa manera! ¡Será divertido!- se dirigió a la cama y me levantó apresurada- Ve a bañarte, lo necesitas urgentemente… y vístete bien que iremos a un buen lugar.

-No sé cómo consentí que me trajeras aquí- dije mientras escondía mi cara en menú del restaurante. Tomoyo rió con fuerza mientras intentaba quitármelo a lo cual puse resistencia.

-¡por favor, Sakura! Deja de hacer eso.

-No, alguien podría reconocerme como la prometida engañada del muerto reciente.

-No seas paranoica… no creo que alguien de este lugar sepa que tú eres la novia…

-¿en serio, Tomoyo? ¡En serio!- grité histérica- las noticias se encargaron de captar mi rostro desconcertado en grande, lo pasaron por tres días… ¿crees que nadie me reconocerá? Incluso las enfermeras del hospital me han llamado para darme el más sentido pésame, llevaron arreglos florales de parte del hospital.

-Bien… quizá no fue buena idea pero ¡oye! No puedes encerrarte por siempre… hay vida afuera ¿sabes? Y tu residencia… no puedes echar todo por la borda cuando estás tan cerca.

-me dieron subsidio por 15 días.

-bien, entonces usa eso para descansar y relajarte. Eres joven y exitosa, Sakura, más hombres llegaran a tu vida.

En ese momento llegó el mesero a retirar el menú y luego a llevarnos a mí y a Tomoyo las costillas de res que habíamos pedido.

-se ve delicioso y demasiado- dijo ella. Asentí mientras cogía un trozo de carne.

-tu padre, tu mamá y hermano estaban preocupados el día del funeral. Desapareciste completamente. No fuiste al entierro, no contestabas las llamadas, no abrías tu apartamento ¿has estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¿A dónde fuiste luego del funeral?

-a quemar todo los regalos hechos por el bastardo-siseé entre dientes, Tomoyo me golpeó la mano furiosa y no pude hacer más que verla feo y sobarme con discreción.

-¡chito niña!- exclamó con dramatismo- ¿Qué no sabes lo malo que es hablar de los difuntos?- rodé los ojos con gesto burlesco- y no me hagas ese gesto, Yue bien podría oírte y aparecer ante ti por las noches.

-Tomoyo, te repito: No creo que me escuche. Debe estar muy ocupado cumpliendo su castigo en el purgatorio- volvió a pegarme en la mano, esta vez me quejé- ¡ahhh! ¿No se supone que debes estar de mi lado?

-y lo estoy- dijo con solemnidad- pero también tengo temor de la deidad.

* * *

-¡My Little Darling!- exclamó mamá a través del parlante del teléfono. Tuve que apartarlo para evitar quedarme sorda. Tomoyo cambiaba desinteresadamente canales a mi izquierda- ¡tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados! No sabíamos si seguir a Touya en su tonta idea de conseguir una orden de allanamiento- rodé los ojos, fastidio- ¿cómo estás?

-tan bien como podría- susurré.

-¡Oh vamos! No eres a la única mujer que le ha pasado eso. Es decir… tengo muchas amigas que estuvieron en tu situación.

-¿de verdad?-pregunté con ironía- enumera a cuantas de tus amigas se les muere su prometido, figura famosa de la ciudad, a las afuera de un motel luego de haberla engañado con alguna fulana y para colmo a una semana de la boda.

Mi mamá rio nerviosa a través del auricular y hubo un minuto de silencio.

-bueno, a una de mis amigas la traicionaron el día de la luna de miel.

-no es lo mismo- dije con voz queda.

-ok basta- habló nuevamente con voz dura- no eres la primera mujer que ha atravesado esto y no serás la última. No puedes echarte a morir ni sentirte desdichada por ello, es más, deberías tener la frente en alto y agradecer a todos los santos por no haberte casado con ese tipo. Mi niña, eres joven, bella, inteligente, culta y por si fuera poco, de familia respetable, miles morirían porque si quiera los voltearas a ver. Llegará alguien más. Quizá en unos meses…

-para el carro, mamá- la detuve antes de que empezara con uno de sus planes- ¡no puedo creer que ya estés pensando en buscarme pareja! ¡Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de confiar en los hombres nuevamente! Incluso he pensado en dejar mi vida aquí e irme al Himalaya y fundar un consultorio.

-¿y quién iría a pasar consulta a ahí?- resonó una pregunta sarcástica del otro lado de la habitación. Tomoyo sonreía con malicia- ¿el abominable hombre de las nieves?

Le hice una mala cara y fingí una risa con algo de rabia- JA JA muy graciosa y no es divertido mamá- añadí cuando percibí las risitas sofocadas en el teléfono. Se detuvo y carraspeó.

-lo siento, mi amor, pero Tomoyo tiene razón. No puedes cerrarte a la vida y al amor por siempre.

-¿quieres ver que si puedo?

-Sakura…- dijo con advertencia.

-ya basta y seguiremos otro día- repliqué con exasperación- nos estamos desviando a un sin sentido. A propósito… ¿y papá?

-me ha dicho que te salude y lamenta no haber podido hablar contigo hoy. Se ha ido a dormir temprano, tiene conferencia mañana y hemos pasado por tanto últimamente que simplemente lo sobrepasa. Ya no estamos tan jóvenes como quisiéramos…

-tú y papá no son viejos. No llegan a los 60 aún.

-puede ser… pero aun así ya no tenemos la resistencia de antes.

-entonces bésalo en la frente por mí.

-lo haré- contestó su madre con suavidad- aun así Sakura, desearíamos verte pronto, tu hermano, tu padre y yo queremos comprobar con nuestros propios ojos que en verdad estas bien.

-ya te dije que si lo estoy, mamá.

-pero no es suficiente y no aceptaré un rechazo por respuesta. Deberá ser mañana para la cena y te aseguro que es lo mejor, Touya está como desquiciado y te aseguro trataré de calmarlo pero no estará tranquilo hasta no verte por sí mismo.

-bien- contesté con reticencia- iré mañana.

-entonces… hasta luego mi amor. Descansa.

-igual tu mamá- esperé a que colgara y pude hacerlo yo también. Suspiré con algo de resignación y llevé mi vista al reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. Eran las 10:30 pm. Llevé mi vista a Tomoyo quien, como si nada, seguía con su vista pegada a la televisión. La miré interrogante y ella al parecer sintió mi mirada en ella pues volteó a mí al cabo de pocos minutos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-milagro y no ha llamado Eriol- se preguntaran ¿Quién es Eriol? Eriol Hiiragisawa es el esposo de mi muy querida mejor amiga y por si fuera poco es muy sobreprotector, de ahí que me parezca extraño que no ha sonado el celular de Tomoyo.

-le he dicho que me quedaría hoy aquí.

-pues gracias por aceptar mi invitación- añadí mordaz.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente y me guiñó el ojo- de nada.

Fingí molestia y le aventé unas prendas de dormir. Me miró interrogante- no pensaras dormir en prendas de diseñador.

-gracias…- murmuró

Me dirigí al espejo del baño de mi cuarto y empecé a alisar mis cabellos. Vi a Tomoyo a través del espejo poner pasta de diente al cepillo que ella mantenía aquí. Sorpresivamente la noté algo pensativa.

-oye…- la llamé y ella volteó a mí- no necesito que te quedes a cuidarme, créeme si hubiera querido suicidarme, lo hubiera hecho hace un par de días.

-no es por ti por quien lo hago- sentenció. La miré con gesto intrigado- en realidad he tenido algunos problemas con Eriol.

Fruncí el ceño pero mi gesto se relajó a uno más suave- lo lamento- dije con solemnidad- últimamente he olvidado que no soy la única en el mundo con problemas… ¿estas segura de estar bien?

-¡claro que lo estoy!- dijo con firmeza-te aseguro que estoy muy bien.

Sonreí y luego de un momento asentí para volver a prestar atención a mi cabello. Pero, sumergida en mis pensamientos, no pude evitar que mi boca soltara algunas palabras.

-y yo que creí que tu matrimonio con Eriol es perfecto- susurré.

-las apariencias engañan, Sakura…

No quise descifrar ese susurro pero lo mantuve un buen tiempo rodando en mi cabeza, luego de un rato desapareció de mi mente, más cosas empezaron a tener prioridad mientras comenzaba a cambiarme para ir a dormir.

* * *

**NOTA:** Este fue el primer capítulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado. ¿reviews?


End file.
